


The Little Things

by StarryEyedEm



Series: Lily's Commissions [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, he loves his lady and bought her a video game to cheer her up, when i wrote this i had just bought new horizons so you know ya girl had to do it to em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedEm/pseuds/StarryEyedEm
Summary: Sometimes, good company is all one can ask for in times of despair. It's the little things in life that make it so much sweeter.
Relationships: Talwyn Apogee/Ratchet
Series: Lily's Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725652
Kudos: 16





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLilyoftheValley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/gifts).



Two cartoonish figures walk around the screen, one following the other wherever they go. Their outfits are carefully customized to reflect their real-life counterparts. The orange-shirted villager quietly fishes in the river, and the one in green chops down trees.

The markazian curls up close to the lombax by her side, adjusting the grip on her controller. She can feel his warmth, the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. "This is nice."

Ratchet smiles at Talwyn, who seems more at peace than she's been in months. With all of the work that comes from being captain of the Polaris Defense Force, he was more than happy to show her ways to relieve stress. Holo games would give a welcome distraction from all that. "Yeah, it is."

Their characters head towards the town square, dropping off the materials they gathered. With the new space in their pockets, the two islanders head out once more.

It's not normally the type of game the lombax goes for, but it caught his eye during his last shopping trip. The bright colors and calming atmosphere seemed perfect. "I'm glad you like it, Tal."

"I wasn't talking about the game, you goof. I meant tonight." The woman's response successfully pulls a blush to his face, and she chuckles in victory. A tired sigh escapes her. "I'm glad it's all over."

"Me too." There's a gloss to her eyes, one that speaks volumes for the troubles in her mind. "You doin' okay?"

Ratchet's character pulls up weeds, and Talwyn's avatar preps her net. Both stop at a sudden realization: a rare bug has appeared. The prize is a larger spider, one that bares its fangs at her. "I will be," she answers. She waits until the creature is calmer, then moves in closer. "It'll take time, but I'll be okay."

A few steps, then the hunter freezes. Moving too quickly isn't an option. A moment of quiet reflection, then a cautious suggestion from the observing partner. "You know, you could live with us. Me and Clank, I mean. Might be nice to have a change in scenery."

The words aren't directly said, but Talwyn reads the intention. _Please get away from the space station, away from the drowning quiet of living alone._ "Maybe you're right. It's...a lot to leave behind, though." The markazian sighs, her mind's eye going beyond the bedroom door to wander the halls. "My whole life is here."

These halls, which used to echo with the ramblings of her father and the bickering of senile warbots. The soap operas they would watch, and the priceless artifacts her father would teach her about. A life that was over far sooner than she ever expected it to be.

Ratchet watches as the memories bring tears to her eyes, and he carefully moves their controllers. With a comforting squeeze, the emotions flow from her soul. "It's gonna be okay, Tal. I'm here, right?"

Talwyn clings to him with a nod. The spider on the screen watches silently as neither character moves. "I won't force you to do anything," Ratchet assures, "but I want you to be happy. _They'd_ want you to be happy."

"I know." The markazian meets his eyes, and he carefully wipes a tear from her cheek. Talwyn grips his hand, holding it in place. "I'm glad you and Clank are okay, at least."

"Yeah, that's true. I'm just sorry I couldn't-"

Talwyn pulls herself forward, brushing her lips to his own in a short kiss. The action completely throws him off, eyes wide as he processes what just happened. The woman simply offers him a thin smile. "I'll have to stop you there, Ratchet. You did everything you could."

His own grin softens his face for a moment. "Thanks, Tal. It just…" Ratchet's ears drop in disappointment. "It sucks to have something bothering you I can't fix. I would if I could."

"I know you'd do it in a heartbeat. As long as you keep yourself out of trouble, that's good enough for me." Smaller hands wrap around a fuzzy waist as she leans into him, holding her lombax close. Said lombax gently straightens his posture, careful not to disturb the markazian too much.

"I'll certainly try." Ratchet leans in, with the intention to pull Talwyn into a more intimate kiss. What wasn't part of the plan, however, was for the side of his palm to brush over her controller. The arachnid she was hunting takes personal offence to the sudden movement.

In the blink of an eye, the villager is bitten, falling to the ground with a thud. With a puff of smoke, the game is reloaded, and the spider is gone.

The couple simply stares at each other, laughing at the turn of events.

With a mischievous grin, the markazian leans into him, granting her boyfriend the kiss that was planned. Her hand snakes around his body, grabbing her controller.

Talwyn's net smacks straight into the face of the other player. Of course, it does no damage, but this isn't that type of game anyway. The struck lombax gasps in faked shock. "Hey, what gives?"

Talwyn smirks, her voice light and playful. "That's payback for throwing off my groove. That thing was expensive, and I almost had it!"

Ratchet raises an eyebrow, picking up his own controller. "Oh, so you wanna go?" The orange-clothed one dons his own net. "You're on!"

Completely forgetting the original plan, the two island dwellers chase each other with their tools. Laughter fills the bedroom as one catches up to the other, playfully swatting each other with their nets.

It's important to fight for the little things in life, after all.


End file.
